


Art for Something in the Blood

by Moonlite_Knight



Series: DCBB Art [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancasbigbang, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art for Something in the Blood by mixeduppainter, for the 2013 Dean/Cas Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Something in the Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something In The Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018425) by [mixeduppainter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixeduppainter/pseuds/mixeduppainter). 



> I just realized that I never posted this here. Here's the art that I did for mixeduppainter's awesome fic: Something in the Blood, for the 2013 Dean/Cas Big Bang. 
> 
> Caution, some spoilers for the fic ahead!

_Sam’s lips pull together in a puckered smile that he quickly hides behind his sandwich. “So, you wanna talk about the case or you gonna go talk to the stalker?”_

_“Shut up.” The scowl he points at Sam is ruined by a sudden twitch. Dean’s next sneeze almost tips him out of his chair and onto the floor._

 

_ _

_  
_He aches so bad it hurts to breathe. His brother is a prophet. And he may have made friends with a crazy asshole that calls himself a nephilim. “My life is strange,” Dean says._ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brushes used: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Blood-Brushes-by-KeRen-R-32864474


End file.
